


Suggestions?

by KaptainJJ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainJJ/pseuds/KaptainJJ
Summary: help me out





	

so I've been thinking about starting a Clexa story but I need ideas. Throw some suggestions out there let me know what y'all want me to write. Please be gentle it would be my first fic I've ever really written.


End file.
